


gay people

by maeshmolowas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Napping, THE jubantai, Trans Male Character, idk they're just gay people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowas/pseuds/maeshmolowas
Summary: juza, banri, and taichi are gay people.they do gay people things, like cuddling, and kissing, and feeding each other chocolate (in the gay way).ORjuza and banri do gay people things to make taichi feel better after he's been in bed all day.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	gay people

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on twitter @banriliker (sorry for having a disease)
> 
> banri is nb in this, taichi is a trans boy! juza is just loving supportive bf <3
> 
> this is named gay people bc my qpp told me to name it gay people and who am i to say no to that one!

its four in the afternoon. everyone else is awake by now, off doing whatever they do on a saturday afternoon. taichi isn't, though. he's still curled up in bed, asleep.

juza had been given the task of checking on him by izumi. he knocks on the door to taichi and omi's room. there's no response, so he calls out, "it's juza, i'm coming in."

he quietly walks towards taichi's bed, climbing up the ladder. he notices he's asleep, and smiles. his boyfriend is really cute while he's asleep. now's not the time to focus on that, though. he wants to make sure taichi's alright, so he gently shakes taichi.

"mmph," taichi groans, burying his face in his pillow. juza's heart flutters at that.

"taichi, it's juza," he murmurs, his voice soft.

taichi's eyes slowly squint open, his arms stretching out above his head. he exhales deeply through his nose, before he opens his eyes for real. he smiles softly at juza, reaching out to take his hand that had been resting on the bed beside him.

"good morning," juza says.

"morning… it's not morning though, right? i woke up at, like, one… went back to sleep, though. everything kinda hurts."

"huh? what hurts?" juza's eyebrows furrow. he's worried now that he knows taichi's in pain.

"ah, just cramps 'n stuff. i'm okay! just hurts a bit. nii-chan gave me some stuff for it earlier, but it hurts again now…" the end of the sentence melts into a quiet whine.

juza doesn't hesitate in his next action. he crawls over taichi to lay behind him, holding him close against his chest. he slips his hand up taichi's hoodie to gently rub his stomach, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. "will… will this help? is this okay?"

"a-aah!! y-yes, it's okay… thank you," taichi says. his face is turning red, but juza can't see it. he's too busy kissing taichi's neck.

taichi slowly melts back into the touch. it's not exactly making the pain go away, but it's a good distraction. he likes this side of juza. juza's always so quiet and shy, he never does things like this to taichi in public. but when they're alone, he's gentle and loving. it's comfortable, even if it's a little bit out of the ordinary.

"you slept through breakfast and lunch," juza mumbles. "you're probably hungry, aren't you..?"

"a little bit," taichi shrugs, but the way his stomach growls signals that he is more than a little bit hungry. juza snorts, and it's a little ugly, but taichi thinks it is so cute and endearing. he turns around to kiss juza on the lips. he doesn't actually get him on the lips, though, rather kissing him just above them. juza chuckles softly, turning taichi's head so they can kiss properly.

that's when the door swings open, and in comes banri. they've got a bowl in one hand, full of all sorts of chocolates, and a cup of pink lemonade (omi's homemade pink lemonade, it's taichi's favorite) in the other.

"oi, juza. come help me with these for our prince," they say, holding out the bowl.

juza nods, letting go of taichi to lean over the railing and grab the bowl. "sit up, babe?" he says, gently nudging taichi with his elbow. he sets the bowl down beside them, letting taichi look through what's in it. while taichi does that, banri hands juza the cup of lemonade and climbs up into the bed, settling on the other side of taichi.

"you didn't have to get me all this," taichi mumbled, picking up a little piece of Hershey's chocolate and popping it into his mouth. he sighs, because it is… so fucking good. he leans against banri, smiling.

"mm, but i wanted to," banri shrugs, placing a kiss on the top of taichi's head. "omi said he'd find the heating pad, in case you need that, too. tell me if there's anything else, 'kay?" 

"you're too sweet, banchan," taichi laughs, leaning closer into banri. juza's looking a bit neglected over there, so taichi reaches out to take his hand.

"open up, fucker," banri says, holding a piece of chocolate up to juza's lips. "c'mon, take it. i'm gettin' tired of holdin' it here for you."

juza complies and takes the chocolate in his mouth, making a quiet sound. it would be very out of character through anyone else's eyes, but banri and taichi have heard this sound many times. it's a happy little sound, one that makes his lovers' hearts pound.

"urgh, stop being so damn cute!" banri snaps, but there's no malicious intent behind it. they pinch juza's nose, which results in juza reaching out to squish his partner's cheeks together.

"well, you stop being so damn pretty then!" 

"fucker—" banri starts, but is interrupted by laughter from beside them. "oi, what're you laughing about, taichi?"

"you're both really funny! arguing about stuff like that… it's cute! you're both really cute!" taichi says, smiling brightly at them. his smile drops for a moment, replaced by a loud yawn. "ehehe, i guess i'm still a little bit sleepy…"

"aw, you're sleepy?" banri coos, leaning over to kiss their boyfriend's forehead. "go on back to bed, strawberry. me 'n juza will be right here when you wake up, aight? i'll hold ya, if you want me to."

"yeah," taichi nods. banri takes this as permission to lay down and tug taichi against them, their hand gently taking hold of juza's once taichi is fitted snug against their chest.

"lay down with us?'

"sure," juza shrugs, laying down on the other side of taichi. he pulls the covers over them, his arms coming to pull both taichi and banri close to him. "you're warm, taichi…"

juza doesn't get a response, though. taichi's already out like a light, his face buried in banri's neck. juza doesn't mind that banri's getting all the attention, not when both of them look so cute. banri's hand in his makes up for it, too.

it's not long before juza falls asleep as well, his grip on banri's hand getting tighter as he dozes off. banri follows soon after, drifting off to dreamland with their two lovers.


End file.
